


I Thought You Wouldn't Hurt Me, But You Did

by Paladin_Willa



Series: MariBat [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assault, Attack, Betrayal, But Not Everyone, F/M, Falling Down Stairs, Forgiveness, Gen, Hiatus, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette in a wheelchair, Paralysis, Paralyzed Marinette, Well - Freeform, Wheelchairs, but also Class Sugar, cause, cause half the class are jerks here, class salt, half salt half sugar, she doesnt condone violence, shes not THAT bad here, shes sorry that it happened, so ya, sorta lila sugar, staircases, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: All Lila thought was that they'd yell at her, maybe finally denounce their friendship with her. But not this. Anything but that.Mari has learned to ignore everything in her class. She only talks to a few people in it anyways. But she's happy her boyfriend is joining them and that Jason and his girlfriend are there too. So she didn't hear what Alya said. She didn't know what was to come.Mari had never felt as betrayed as she did right then. She never thought this would happenON HIATUS
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jason Todd/Lana Grayson, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: MariBat [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543573
Comments: 137
Kudos: 786





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this prompt on Tumblr, n I just had to do it. Sorry bout delaying the next chap. But I hope you enjoy it!

“Alright, class!” Ms. Bustier started and clapped her hands. The class stopped talking to look at Ms. Bustier. “Two people will be joining us today. First is an exchange student from America. He’ll be joining us for the rest of the school year.” She waved at the door and a black haired teen entered the room. The girls all stared into his emerald eyes even though he was glaring. His face softened though when his eyes landed on Mari.

Mari smiled and waved at him. Chloe and Nathaniel smiled when the saw that from the desk next to Mari’s. “Please introduce yourself to the class.”

“Damian Wayne,” Damian said with a nod then walked up the stairs to Mari’s desk and sat down next to her. She took his hand in hers with a smile, Damian returned it with a soft smirk, placing their hands on the desk.

“Ok, next, I’m being joined by a TA. Please be kind to her,” Ms. Bustier said after a shocked pause with a smile. Next, a woman with red-dyed hair, the same red as Kim’s sweatshirt, pulled into a side braid came in with a smile. She looked to be in her early 20s. “Care to introduce yourself?”

“My name is Lana Grayson. But you are to call me Ms. Grayson,” Lana replied smiling still. “Any questions?”

“Are you dating anyone?” Kim asked and Lana looked surprised at that.

“I was not expecting that, but yes. I have a boyfriend. Any academic-related questions?” she asked and Alya shot up with her hand raised.

“Are you the same Ms. Grayson that’s being mentored by Lois Lane and Clark Kent?” she asked and Lana nodded.

“Yes, indeed I am. Now, I’m sure Ms. Bustier has a lesson to teach,” Lana answered which had Ms. Bustier nodding.

“Thank you. Here are their tests from yesterday, the answer sheet is in the teacher lounge.” Ms. Bustier handed a stack of papers to Lana who nodded and walked out of the room to get started.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A Week Later**

“I just don’t understand. I try being so nice to Marinette, but she just keeps being so mean. She pushed me in the hall when we were heading back to class,” Lila said tearing up. The class surrounded the crying girl and offered words of comfort to her.

“Marinette is just a bully. You don’t have to worry yourself over her. We’ll make sure she gets what she deserves,” Alya said and most of the class nodded agreement.

Lana paused outside the classroom’s door holding papers when she heard that. She quickly headed down to Ms. Mendeleiev’s classroom. She had to tell someone about what was going on in the classroom that wasn’t Principle Damocles.

Nathaniel looked at Chloe and Sabrina worried who nodded agreement. They pulled Rose, Juleka, and Ivan aside when the class left the room. Meanwhile, Lila and Adrien left for a photoshoot Gabriel had planned.

“You don’t believe her do you?” Nathaniel asked the three. “You know Marinette. She hates bullies, and she’s helped us all so much. Why would she do something like that?” Nathaniel looked between them and they each had a thoughtful look.

“She does so much to help us. She did help me with my photo curse,” Juleka said softly which had Ivan and Rose nodding.

“She helped me get together with Mylene,” Ivan added.

“Exactly! She wouldn’t hurt people. It’s not her at all!” Nathaniel said and the three nodded with him.

“It shouldn’t have even been in question. It’s just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Chloe replied shaking her head.

“Ya, definitely!” Sabrina agreed, nodding. That had the three looking rightfully ashamed of themselves. Rose opened her mouth a few times, trying to find the right thing to say when they heard a scream.

A very Marinette sounding scream.

Followed by their classmates laughing.

Dread filled them as they ran out of the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⊃д⊂)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari smiled as she waved goodbye to Damian as he left the school quickly at Jason’s request. Lana was downstairs talking to Ms. Mendeleiev in her classroom. “Marinette!” Alya shouted and Mari looked back to see Alya heading toward her with some of her classmates following. The only one who didn’t look mad or betrayed was Nino. Nino looked confused.

“What do you want, Alya?” Mari asked looking at everyone warily, crossing her arms.

“How could you push Lila earlier!” Alya shouted and Mari glared at her ex-friend.

“I didn’t push Lila. I haven’t been alone with Lila at all. In fact, I’ve been avoiding her,” Mari explained and Alya scoffed.

“Ya right. How can we believe that?” Alya demanded as the others nodded agreement.

“How can you believe Lila? Huh!? Did she give you proof? No, she didn’t. Yet you demand proof from me!” Mari yelled out angrily. That had some of the students looking less angry, but Alya looked furious.

“Lila wouldn’t lie to us. It’s time you get what you deserve!” Alya shouted talking a step toward Mari. Everyone was glaring and smiling as Alya went toward Mari. Nino started looking worried, right alongside Mari. Mari took a step back, catching herself before she fell down the stairs.

“Alya, what are you doing!?” Nino demanded.

“You wouldn’t,” Mari desperately spoke and Alya just smirked.

“Just giving karma to a bully,” Alya replied stopping in front of Mari. “We will never be your friend again, Marinette.”

“Wait-!” Mari tried but Alya didn’t listen or wait. She shoved Mari hard down the staircase. As Mari screamed going down the staircase, the class laughed while Nino didn’t make a sound. He could only watch terrified as Mari fell down the metal and cement staircase. Alya pulled him up to the library as everyone continued laughing, Alya repeating how she deserved it.

Lana and Ms. Mendeleiev were talking about Ms. Bustier’s class when they heard screaming. “Oh no,” Lana whispered as the two shared a look before running out of the classroom. “Marinette!” Lana gasped out running to her prone figure at the base of the staircase. Nathaniel, Chloe, Sabrina, Juleka, Rose, and Ivan all made different sounds of shock and horror when they saw Mari too.

Mari was more or less on her side. Her torso was turned down to the ground while her left leg somewhat rested on her right. Her head rested on her right arm while her left arm was bent toward her right arm. As they kneeled down next to her, the noticed a few things.

The first? Blood.

Blood was leaving from a couple of scratches on her arms but came mainly from her head and neck.

Second? Her wrist.

Her left wrist was dislocated, possibly even fractured. But they couldn’t be sure until a doctor saw it.

The third? She wasn’t responding.

Ms. Mendeleiev and Lana carefully touched Mari, trying to see what all was wrong, but Mari never reacted. Not even when they touched her dislocated wrist which would have hurt moving even a little. She was barely breathing. “Call an ambulance!” Lana ordered and that sprung the group into action.

Chloe pulled out her phone and called for a hospital while Sabrina called her dad to get police for what happened. After that, Chloe, Sabrina, and Nathaniel all waited at the school’s entrance while the other three waited with Ms. Mendeleiev and Lana. Other students had arrived by then and were looking scared and worried.

Medics finally arrived and ran over to them and kneeled down when they moved out of the way.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⊃д⊂)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lana sat beside Mari’s bedside with Jason standing behind her. Damian was on Mari’s other side, holding her hand. Different monitors beeped at her side. Sabine and Tom where outside Mari’s hospital room talking to police with Nino and the others. Nino couldn’t believe what the others did to Mari. Fu sat across from Mari, staring sadly as they waited for the doctor. Her wrist was splinted and bandages were wrapped around her.

A soft groan had the three looking at Mari intently. Mari’s hand twitched in Damian’s grip. “Angel?” Damian whispered quietly. Mari groaned as her eyes blinked open slowly. She looked between them, eyes unfocused as she slowly processed everything. After processing, her eyes turned panicked and her breathing hitched. The heart monitor started beeping quickly. “Angel, you’re ok. You’re safe now,” Damian said but Mari didn’t seem to hear. Her splinted hand rested on top of Lana’s.

“I-I can’t-” she started and by then her parents, classmates, and the doctor came into the room having heard talking. The doctor looked nervous and sorry to what could have caused her heart rate to go up. “I can’t feel my legs,” she finally got out and no one dared to breathe or make any sound.

The doctor went to her and started doing a few tests before looking between Mari and her parents. “You had spinal cord damage from falling down those stairs Marinette. We couldn’t know how it would affect you until you woke up. We can now see that it has caused you to become paralyzed. The chances of recovering naturally are very slim. Procedures are being made that could let you walk again. But those are slim chances as well. I’m sorry, but you may never walk again,” he said patting the bed rail before leaving the room.

Tears were falling from Mari’s eyes while everyone around her looked heartbroken. “What-what’s going to happen?” Mari gasped out.

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Sabine said sadly, tears falling as she looked at her daughter. “I-I need to be alone,” she said and left the room. Tom looked sadly between his wife and daughter.

“I’ll be back sweetheart. She needs me,” Tom said and Mari nodded, knowing her mom needed her dad right then.

“We should talk to the police about this development,” Rose said quietly and Juleka nodded. Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, and Nino left the room leaving Chloe, Ivan, and Nathaniel in the room.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” Fu said and Mari nodded agreement. No one said anything after as they didn’t know what to say. But then they heard screaming coming from outside. Damian went to the window and his eyes widened.

“Akuma. It’s your mother, Angel,” he said and the group gasped. Mari looked at Fu pained and he nodded.

“Chat Noir has been retired. His behavior was unacceptable. Who do you trust to use the miraculous?” Fu asked and the three looked surprised while Lana, Jason, and Damian nodded understanding. Tikki flew from Mari’s hair and landed on the bed.

“Whoever you give it to must balance each other out, Marinette. Creation and Destruction must always be balanced,” Tikki said and Mari nodded understanding as she took off her earrings and held them in hand.

“No,” Chloe whispered softly and Mari gave them a rueful smile.

“This was why I called Lila a liar. She was never best friends with Ladybug,” Mari explained and the three nodded at that slowly. She then turned to Jason and Lana and held the earrings out to Lana. “You two balance each other out well. I think you’d work well as the new Ladybug and Char Noir,” she said and Lana nodded slowly taking the earrings from Mari’s hands.

“I’ll do you proud Mari,” Lana said putting the earrings in as Fu handed Jason the ring. The ring slimmed down a bit as Jason slid the ring onto his middle finger.

“We won’t let you down,” Jason added with a nod, Plagg floated next to him nodding as well.

“You’ll need help,” Fu said and looked over at the three. “Do you three accept the burden of wielding a miraculous and fighting for the greater good?” he asked and they nodded agreement.”Ivan, I present to you, the turtle, Miraculous of Protection.” Fu slipped off the bracelet and handed it to Ivan who slipped it on. Wayzz went over to Ivan and rested on his shoulder. “Nathaniel, I present to you, the fox, Miraculous of Illusions.” he pulled out the Fox miraculous from the Miracle Box and handed it to Nathaniel. The necklace turned into a chocker for Nathaniel, much like his boyfriend’s, the pendant shrunk down and turned solid gray. Trixx laid on his head after smiling at Nathaniel. “Chloe, I present to you the bee, Miraculous of Subjection.” he pulled the miraculous out and Chloe took it happily and placed it in her hair. She greeted Pollen with a hug.

“Chloe, you will need to change your outfit and name to use the Bee Miraculous,” Mari said and Chloe nodded understanding.

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

“Pollen, buzz on!”

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

“Wayzz, shell on!”

Light flashed through the room as everyone transformed and looked at themselves. Lana had a black undersuit with short muted red gloves, a muted red jacket, muted red boots along with a slitted wrap-around her waist with black spots, and a mask that was like Mari’s. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with two red ribbons coming from it and the yo-yo sat on her hips.

Jason’s outfit looked like his Red Hood outfit being all black. His black mask made his eyes green and cat-like and along his jacket, green lines appeared. Gloves covered his hands had claws at his fingertips. Cat ears were on top of his head and sash wrapped around his waist and trailed down like a tail. The staff sat in the small of his back.

Chloe had a black undersuit with a yellow jacket over it. The upper arms had black v’s. Black gloves with yellow fingers covered her hands. Knee-high yellow boots with small black heels covered her feet. A black and yellow mask similar to her first one covered her eyes. Black swilled her hair to mimic a bee’s stinger with two black ribbons coming off it.

Ivan had on black pants that were loose, bunching up at the knees where deep green lace-up boots started with black soles. An armored shirt with a light green turtle stomach pattern with deep green sleeves. Black gloves covered his hands and a light green mask covered his eyes while the turtle shell shield rested on his back.

Nathaniel had on a deep orange undersuit with a two-toned vest, the front white while the back was a deep orange. He had loose deep orange pants on that were covered by knee-high black boots. His hands were covered by black gloves too. Covering his face was a black and orange mask and ears were on his head. The tips of his hair were white and around his waist was a sash that looked like a foxtail. Finally, the flute rested on his back waiting to be used.

“What are your names?” Mari asked and the group smiled.

“Ladybird.”

“Jinx.”

“Bumble.”

“Tortue.”

“Renard Rouge.” Mari nodded at the group and they nodded back.

“Let’s go,” Ladybird said walking over to the window and opened it. She grabbed her yo-yo and threw it out the window. With a small salute to Mari, she swung off, quickly followed by Jinx and Bumble. Renard and Tortue jumped out of the window and rushed after the three as they made their way to the Akuma.

The group stopped on a roof near the school, where the Akuma was heading. Lady Justice, as she was calling herself, was glaring at the school. People were scrambling to get away as she raised her scale, sword tip pointing at the ground. After the scale tipped to one side she raised her sword to hit something was when Ladybird moved. She threw her yo-yo down and it wrapped around Lady Justice’s hand, and pulled up, preventing her from continuing her movement.

People stopped running and looked up to see them on the roof. As they watched, the five heroes jumped down in front of Lady Justice. “Who are you!?” Lady Justice demanded as students from the school ran out. Alya as always had her phone out, recording, but she looked angry when she saw someone wearing the Fox miraculous.

“I’m Ladybird and this is Jinx, the new Ladybug and Chat Noir,” she said and people muttered to the sides in their hiding spots.

“And I’m Bumble.”

“Tortue.”

“And Renard Rouge.” the five heroes glared at Lady Justice as Hawkmoth started talking to Lady Justice.

“No matter, let me take care of the scum that hurt my daughter and give me your miraculous,” she demanded and Ladybird shook her head.

“No can do. They may be guilty, but that doesn’t mean you can hurt them. The police _will_ deal with them,” Ladybird said with a smirk. Lady Justice swung her sword and the five heroes were thrown backward. They either hit the walls of the school or hit the staircase with groans.

“Ladybird, what happened to the original Ladybug? Why did you replace Rena Rouge?” she demanded and Ladybird gave her a short glare before turning back to Lady Justice.

“Keep her busy!” Ladybird shouted as she swung up to the roofs. Jinx turned Lady Justice’s focus back to him when she turned to follow Ladybird. Ladybird looked at Lady Justice intently, trying to see what could be the akumatized object. Sabine hadn’t been holding anything that she was aware of besides tissues.

_There!_

Holding Sabine’s hair up intricately was a purple ribbon. That was a ribbon from Mari’s hair. With a whistle, the group joined her on the roof quickly and Lady Justice went back to judging people, slowly inching toward the students that ran back inside. Alya’s head and phone could be seen sticking out the door recording still.

“Figured out what the Akumatized object is?” Jinx asked and Ladybird nodded.

“Yes, it’s the ribbon holding Lady Justice’s hair up. It won’t be easy getting it though,” she said and the group nodded agreement.

“How do you suggest getting it?” Renard asked.

“Ok, Bumble, you’ll wait up here. The rest of us are going to distract Lady Justice. Once she’s distracted, you’ll use Venom on her. If we’re lucky, we won’t need to use anyone else’s special powers,” Ladybird said and the group nodded understanding.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jinx said and with one last nod, the four jump back down while Bumble summoned Venom and waited. While Jinx dueled Lady Justice with his staff, Bumble jumped down behind Lady Justice and hit her with Venom.

Lady Justice froze with a shout, positioned to strike Jinx. Ladybird walked up to Lady Justice and pulled the ribbon out and tore it apart. “No more evil for you, little butterfly,” Ladybird said as the butterfly started flying away. “Time to purify!” with a quick swing, the butterfly was caught in her yo-yo. “Goodbye, little butterfly,” she said tapping the middle of her yo-yo letting the now purified butterfly fly away. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybird shouted out as she threw her yo-yo up into the air and millions of ladybugs flew out repairing everything.

The group turned to Lady Justice as she groaned and watched as she turned back to Sabine. Ladybird kneeled down next to Sabine who looked at her confused. “What happened?” she asked and Ladybird gave her a small smile.

“You were akumatized, miss. But don’t worry,” Ladybird said and Sabine looked at her hands as Ladybird placed the ribbon in them. “I heard what happened to your daughter, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you, but I should be the one who’s sorry,” Sabine said and Ladybird placed a hand on Sabine’s shoulder.

“Don’t. Your daughter was attacked and put in the hospital. You have every right to be upset, to want justice. Hawkmoth used your rage against you,” Ladybird said and Sabine nodded at that.

“Hawkmoth seemed pretty nervous when he akumatized me,” Sabine said and Ladybird smirked at that.

“Well, there’s nothing scarier than a mother’s rage,” Ladybird said. By then, they heard cars arrive and footsteps and looked up. News vans were arriving and her team was keeping them back. Alya kept trying to push past them and kept glaring at Renard Rouge. “Bumble, take her back to her family,” Ladybird said and Bumble nodded, walking over to them. Sabine smiled as Bumble helped her up and started walking them back to the hospital. Ladybird watched them go for a little before turning to the crowd. “One at a time please,” she said walking over to them as the others fell back to stand next to her.

“What happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Nadja asked calmly and Ladybird nodded to her as everyone quieted down to hear the answer.

“Chat Noir was forcibly retired, his behavior was unacceptable. Ladybug had to step down. She was...incapacitated sadly. So she gave us the miraculous in her stead,” Ladybird explained.

“What are we to call you?” another asked.

“Call me Ladybird, the new cat goes by Jinx. The others are Tortue, Renard Rouge, and Bumble,” she introduced, pointing to each in turn except for Bumble since they watched her leave with Sabine.

“What happened to Rena Rouge and Carapace!?” Alya demanded and Ladybird narrowed her eyes at her.

“Retired. They didn’t show the capacity to be heroes in their civilian lives so they couldn’t be trusted anymore.”

“Ya turns out they didn’t treat being a hero seriously,” Jinx added wrapping an arm around Ladybird’s shoulders.

“You know who Ladybug is?” Alya asked next, though they could hear the bitterness in her voice.

“That is none of your concern, just know this, she was the best Ladybug there could be and she trusted us to protect Paris,” Ladybird answered looking at everyone. “Only one more question, then we need to leave,” Ladybird said and the reporters shared a look with each other.

“Are you two together?”

“Will we ever see Ladybug again?” Alya and Nadja spoke at once and Ladybird glared at the tabloid writer.

“My relationship with Jinx is none of your concern. Frankly, the way you obsess over relationships is sickening. Ladybug was right in not wanting to work with you again,” Ladybird said and Alya gasped at that while the reporters around her looked smug.

“But, just so no one tries hitting on either of us, we are in fact together,” Jinx said pressing a kiss to the side of Ladybird’s head who was smiling as she shook her head fondly. “Been dating for a while now.”

“As for your question, Nadja,” Ladybird said looking at the woman, “It is highly unlikely that Ladybug will be back, ever. So-”

“What do you mean we won’t ever see her again!?” Alya demanded and Ladybird sighed.

“It means we are the permanent Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous holders. It’s quite simple. Now, we need to head out,” Ladybird said tersely and turned away from the reporters while pulling her yo-yo off. Grabbing Renard Rouge, she swung off, quickly followed by Jinx holding Tortue.

They slip into Mari’s room after finding it empty besides Fu and Chloe and destransformed. Lana sat down on a chair next to Mari’s bed and the others find chairs to fall into themselves. Chloe is shaking her head at them from her spot next to Mari while Damian smirks. “Are dealing with press always that annoying?” Lana asked as Jason went behind her, rubbing his hands over her shoulders. “I hope I did ok.”

“You did fine, Lana. Usually, Nadja and the others are tame. But since everyone was new, they were curious. They’ll mellow out after a bit. Alya though…” Mari trailed off there with a grimace.

“She was...a handful,” Lana said and Jason snorted at that. “Hush you.”

“Handful is an understatement and you know it, babe,” Jason said leaning down to give her a short hug.

“You don’t have to be nice about it, Lana. Alya doesn’t get when to stop. And I’m partially to blame for that,” Mari said and Lana shook her head leaning forward.

“Stop that. She _was_ your friend and you wanted to help her. You did nothing wrong with ‘getting her’ interviews with Ladybug. It’s her fault for not learning how to be a proper and real reporter. She talks a lot about wanting to be one but doesn’t do anything to do it,” Lana said with the others nodding their agreement.

“You causing Cesaire to be overbearing is an utterly ridiculous thought!” Chloe added and Mari gave them a small smile.

“But you did do well, Lana. We probably should have come up with a reason for why I’m retired, but we can do that now. The next time you get asked about it, you’ll be ready.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~┬┴┬┴┤ʖ̯°)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few weeks go by slowly for Mari. The doctor didn’t want her leaving the hospital so her parents agreed to keep her there. Lana and Jason kept her company most of the time. Though that was only when Lana managed to get Ms. Bustier to allow her to do some work from home. Damian and her few friends visited whenever they could after class. Her parents had kept the bakery closed the first few days before returning to it. But they visited right after closing the bakery.

Since she wasn’t going anywhere, Fu taught her more about the Miraculous and trained her to be the next Guardian. Depending on who else was there, he’d also teach them. But not as extensively. At the end of the third week, after hearing many tales about what the class was gossiping about, she was let out.

During the time she was in the hospital, Chloe had her father pay for taking care of making their home more wheelchair accessible. Meaning their home moved from the top two floors to the bottom two. Mari’s new bedroom along with the family room, kitchen, and bathroom was on the bottom floor, all modified to be easily traversed by wheelchair. Her parent’s bedroom and bathroom was on the floor above, but they could easily talk to each other when her parent’s bedroom door was open.

They kept most of her room the same, even the same color of pink, she had a window planter where all her plants were. Along the window were her fairy lights along with curtains. Her bed was on the ground next to a window. The rest of her stuff was set up similarly to how it was in her old room. Next to her bed though was a custom pink and gray wheelchair. On different pieces of metal, her friends, Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny, Clara, and family had signed their names. The wheels had spokes covered in beads making the cherry blossom pattern she uses on her items. The center circle that’s connected to all the spokes had her stylized M on it.

Mari stayed out of school for another week. Her parents and doctor recommended it to get used to moving around in a wheelchair. Once the week was over, she along with her parents and Lana went to the school to talk to Principle Damocles. They were glad that the school had an elevator system to get up to the upper levels. Soon, they were in Principal Damocles’s office talking to him.

Damocles did not like hearing what happened to Mari. “Of course you can transfer out of that class, Marinette. Are there any other students that are being targeted?”

“Well, Chloe, Sabrina, and Nathaniel are being ostracized by the others as well,” Mari said and Damocles nodded at that.

“You may want to consider moving Damian to the same class as Marinette, Principal Damocles. I’ve had to prevent him from attacking any of the students that were involved in this,” Lana added and he nodded once more. He had gotten some reports that Damian was snappier and more willing to start a fight.

“Yes, that would most likely be smart. What class would you prefer to transfer into, Marinette?” Mari shared a look with Lana who nodded.

“Well, Lana talked to the teachers I’d like to transfer into and Ms. Mendeleiev said we could go into her class with ease,” Mari said and Damocles nodded at that as he typed into his computer.

“Ah yes. One student transferred to a Medical focused school and two others have moved out of the country. Only two students would need to move and apparently the two are willing to go to you’re old classroom,” Damocles said and Mari smiled at that. “Ms. Grayson, will you please go tell those students about the change?”

“Of course, sir,” Lana said leaving the room as they finished up. She soon reached Ms. Bustier’s classroom and saw that students were already there. Chloe was talking down an angry Damian while Sabrina and Nathaniel were looking between them and the other students. Everyone looked over at her when she entered but returned to talking as she walked toward the back. “Guys?” she asked quietly and they turned to listen to her. “Principal Damocles has accepted your requests to transfer classes. You’ll be in Ms. Mendeleiev’s class now,” she said and the four relaxed at that. Three looked happy while Damian stopped scowling. “Get your things, the two transferring into this class still need to be told,” she said and the four quickly gathered their things.

To say Ms. Bustier’s class was surprised would be an understatement. They were feeling a lot of things when Ms. Bustier told them that Mari and the others transferred classes and two students transferred into their class. The two were glaring at everyone as they walked to the back and sat down. “First overreacting and going to the hospital. Now transferring? Marinette’s such a coward,” Alya hissed which had the classmates that heard nodding. Except for most of Kitty Section who glared at them. They were the only ones the two transfers would talk to. Once lunch rolled around, the class wanted to give Mari a piece of their mind about what she’s doing. Especially since the whole thing had Lila so down she wouldn’t talk about her amazing weekends.

But that wasn’t the whole reason. Yes, Lila was down about what happened. But it was because of who and how it happened. Yes, Lila was cruel. She threatened and manipulated people. But she didn’t harm them. Hurting people and destroying their personal property was going too far. She wasn’t a monster. Learning that the class, minus Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Nathaniel, and most of Kitty Section, had done that to Mari, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue. How could she when she just learned that the class would do that to their ex-friend?

Was it worth it to keep leading the class of sheep around if they would take action on whatever she said? To keep listening to them saying how she’ll get them whatever they needed? To actually always be busy doing the things they asked just to make sure her ruse kept up? To keep listening to them talking horribly about people that used to be their friend? She didn’t think it was. She couldn’t believe it when she heard Adrien reprimand Mari a month ago about outing her. She saw through him immediately.

He didn’t want to make sure she didn’t get Akumatized.

He wanted to stay in school.

He didn’t want to risk irking his father.

He thought she’d actually tell his father what was happening.

And it disgusted her.

At least she was upfront about what she did.

So when lunch finally came around, she was the first one out of the classroom. She wanted to find Mari to apologize. She didn’t think this would happen. It never had before. But when she ran down the stairs into the courtyard, she froze.

A gasp leaving her as her blood froze in her veins.

Blood leaving her face.

Mari glanced over at Lila.

Lila could hear the other students stopping behind her as they saw it too. They put Mari in a wheelchair.

“Marinette,” Lila began walking forward and Mari narrowed her eyes at her. “I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never thought they’d do this,” she said and Mari looked at her shocked. She could tell Lila meant it. Tears were going down Lila’s face and she refused to open her eyes. The few times she saw Lila’s eyes, she saw remorse.

Whenever Lila lied while crying?

She always had her eyes open, only blinking a couple of times to keep the tears going.

But now?

She didn’t want to look at Mari and tried stopping the tears.

“I forgive you, Lila. I know you didn’t mean it,” Mari whispered and Lila looked shocked at that, as well as her friends. While Lana was shocked, she was happy to see the interaction of Mari not holding it over Lila.

“Mari-” Adrien started but Mari looked up at the class from her chair, a fire in her eyes.

“Don’t call me that. Only my friends call me that. And you are not my friend, Agreste,” Mari said and Adrien froze. Damian, who was sitting next to her staying quiet knowing she needed to do this, reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze which she returned.

“What happened?” Alya asked and even Lila looked at her shocked. Ivan, Rose, and Juleka all paused in their walking up to Mari to look at her. They soon reached Mari and tuned to glare at Alya and the others. Mari squeezed Damian’s hand tightly at those words.

“What happened? What happened!? You shoved me down the stairs Alya. Everyone else was laughing. Only Nino could see how horrible and wrong that was. You _shoved_ me down _metal and cement stairs_ ,” Mari shouted, tears forming in her eyes and falling as she continued to yell. “My doctor says I may _never walk again! And it’s all because of you!_ So don’t you _dare_ play dumb and ask what happened!”

Nino stepped forward toward Mari as she yelled and fell to his knees as he pulled off his cap. Everyone else in the class stepped back in shock at seeing Mari so angry. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I should have stopped them. Should have been quicker. Should have done so much more than just stand aside shocked,” Nino started looking up at Mari, ringing his cap in his hands as his eyes got misty. “I’m so sorry for being such a terrible friend to you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness nor your friendship.”

Mari let Damian’s hand go after a beat then rolled closer to Nino and leaned over. She took his hands into hers and smiled softly at him. “I think I should be the one to decide that don’t you think?” she said softly and Nino gave a small nod, a weak smile touching his lips. “You can still earn it back, you didn’t participate in what they were doing,” she said and Nino’s smile strengthened a bit as he wiped his eyes and put his cap back on. She continued to give him a small smile as she rolled back to the others. Damian immediately grasped her hand in his while his other rested on her shoulder.

“I’ll do everything I can to earn it.”

Mari looked over to the others with a glare while Lila stood to the side. She was glaring at them too. The rest of the school was watching them warily. “Lana?” Mari asked and Lana stepped forward with a smirk.

“Yes, Mari?”

“You have the papers?”

“I do,” Lana replied moving her hand from behind her back to show several orange envelopes.

“You know what to do.” Lana continued smirking as she walked over to the other class handing each of them an envelope before stopping in front of Alya, her smirk turned sharp, shark-like.

“You all have been served,” she said and they gasped or shouted out in shock. Nino and Lila nodded agreement to what Mari had done. Nino knew it was coming since talking to the police. Lila wasn’t surprised. They deserved being sued.

“Y-you can’t do that!” Alya stuttered out and Lana and Damian ‘tsked’ at them.

“You truly don’t know anything, huh?” Lana asked rhetorically at Alya. Alya opened her mouth but stopped when Lana raised a hand in Alya’s face and glared at her. “It’s within Mari and her family’s right to sue all of you for harassment. Especially you, Cesaire. You hospitalized Mari when you pushed her down those stairs. You’re lucky she didn’t die. Otherwise, your penalty would be _much_ worse than it already is,” Lana explained and Alya paled at hearing that.

“You’ll find that you’re also being sued by the Wayne family for slander and using our name to gain things,” Damian added glaring at Alya. After Lila mentioned one time that Damian had accidentally hit her when they were younger while arguing, Alya had soaked it up and changed it to make it worse. Lila was horrified when she saw that and had messaged Wayne lawyers about it. She was glad they didn’t sue her. She did get a warning and managed to get away with paying a fine, which was fair.

Right then, all their parents came in. they looked furious. Lana and the others were looking around the sky as each parent went up to their child and dragged them out of school yelling. Lila’s mom came too and looked sorry and disappointed. “Lila,” she started and Lila stopped her mom.

“I know. But I never meant it, mom! I swear. I had no idea this would happen,” Lila said and her mother looked over at Mari and her friends.

“She didn’t, ma’am,” Mari said and Lila’s mom nodded at that.

“Surely we can do something to make up for this entire mess?” she asked and Lila nodded agreement to that.

“I’ll need some time to think about that,” Mari replied and Lila’s mom nodded understanding.

“Of course. I’m so sorry,” she said before leaving the school’s courtyard. Adrien could only stare after what had happened. Damian had his arm around Mari’s shoulders. Most of the class had been taken home by their parents. Nino and the others that hadn’t done anything were standing next to Mari. Even Lila was standing next to Mari and talking to her! Adrien started walking over to her only to get blocked by their old TA, Lana.

“What do you think you’re doing, Agreste?” she asked looking down at the folder she gave Adrien. It was the thinnest of the bunch.

“I’m going to talk to Mari. This is ridiculous!” Adrien said and Lana glared at him.

“Oh no, you don’t. She’s allowed to sue. And _you_ are one of the people to be sued too. You may not have done the same thing as the others, but you did harass and berate her for doing what’s right. Not to mention, if you had bothered opening up the envelope, you’d have seen a restraining order. You are to under no circumstances talk to Marinette nor be within 10 feet of her while at school while outside of school you must stay 50 feet away from her. Breach it? You get in trouble. Your father was not happy to hear about what happened. So why don’t you go wait outside at the gate for your father’s assistant to arrive,” Lana said with a smirk on her lips and Adrien glared at her before stomping off.

“Today has certainly been interesting,” Mari said as Lana walked back over to which they all nodded agreement.

“I think that’s an understatement,” Juleka replied softly which had some of them agreeing.

“Since that’s out of the way, how bout after school, I take you all out for ice cream. Sound good?” Lana asked smiling and Mari and her friends voiced their agreement to that.

A scream broke the comfortable silence that covered them. Lana sighed and shook her head as she turned toward the school’s entrance. “I shouldn’t even be surprised,” she mumbled. “I’ll be back. I need to make sure Jason’s ok!” she said running toward the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for it so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the second part for ‘I Thought You Wouldn’t Hurt Me, But You Did’!!! I’m so glad you guys enjoyed it!! I hope you guys enjoy this second part just as much!! Anyways, here is the second part, i hope you enjoy it n that i did it justice!!!

Lana ran into an alley as Tikki flew from her purse. “Probably one of Mari’s ex-classmates,” she muttered and Tikki nodded her agreement. “Tikki, spots on!” Once she was transformed, she swung up onto the roof and started looking around. She quickly opened her yo-yo up and called up Jinx who answered immediately.

“I see you heard. We’re near the Grand Paris Hotel, Ladybird,” Junx said and she nodded at that.

“Alright, see you in a few, Jinx,” Ladybird said before running in that direction. Ladybird landed on the roof nearby and looked around. She yelped in surprise as she dropped flat against the roof to avoid being hit. Jinx landed on the roof next to her and they looked down at the Akuma causing trouble. “Who is it?”

“Alya. She’s going by Teller and can force people to tell the truth and turn them into children,” Jinx explained and Ladybird nodded looking down at Teller. Teller wore a black skin-tight suit with a white open book and pen on her chest. Around her waist was a belt that had paper planes all around it. In her hand was her phone that was changed to look like a book.

“You didn’t by any chance see where the Akuma was?” she asked and he shook his head. “Ok, gotta find that. Best bet would be in her phone.”

“Ah, the last couple times it was in her phone,” Jinx mused and Ladybird nodded.

“Exactly. The biggest tell would be if she had the ladybug charm still,” she added and Jinx nodded his agreement. “Let’s go.” The two jump down onto the street in front of Teller who growled at them.

“Give me your miraculous, Ladybird, Jinx. You two aren’t worthy of them!” Teller yelled and the two didn’t look impressed.

“And you think Hawkmoth is?” Ladybird asked and Jinx laughed at that.

“That fucker isn’t worthy of the miraculous he’s wearing!” Jinx said. Teller snarled at the two of them when they said that.

“Let’s find out what really happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir! They are worthy opponents,” Teller said raising her phone and swiped. Ladybird and Jinx dove to the sides to avoid being hit and landed on their feet. Ladybird grabbed her yo-yo and with a movement, it extended to form a bo-staff. Jinx held his staff pointed at Teller who looked between the two frowning. Teller’s phone charm glinted in the sun and the two heroes shared a look and nodded.

Spinning their staffs, they stopped the projectiles Teller was throwing their way. Ladybird jumped forward and swung her staff at Teller who jumped back and landed on top of a car. Teller pulled off the paper airplanes and started throwing them at the heroes who either jumped around dodging or used their weapons to block them. Soon, the two of them landed behind a car and watched as Teller started attacking other people. “I think we’re going to need Lucky Charm,” Jinx said and Ladybird nodded her agreement. With a swipe of her hand, the yo-yo staff turned back into a yo-yo.

Standing up, Ladybird swung her yo-yo a bit before throwing it up into the air. “Lucky Charm!” With a flash of light, a spotted toy turtle fell down into her hands. “Tortue,” she mumbled and Jinx nodded agreement. “Get Tortue while I distract her,” Ladybird said and Jinx nodded, taking the toy from her.

“Stay safe until we get back. Who knows what those paper planes will do to you,” he said and she nodded.

“Of course, now go,” Ladybird said with a smile before running out from behind the car. She pulled the wrap off her waist and snapped it out. The fabric hardened as it elongated to look like a ribbon and a weight formed at the other end. Using her yo-yo to protect herself, she snapped her whip around, taking down paper planes that threatened to hit people.

“Ladybug taught you well,  _ imposter _ ,” Teller growled and Ladybird raised a brow at that. “But it’s going to mean nothing when I take the miraculous from you and learn what happened to her!” Teller yelled throwing a paper plane at her once more. Ladybird destroyed it quickly and went on the defensive.

Jinx ran to the school and landed on the roof. He looked down and saw that most of the school was hiding. Mari and her friends were in the courtyard still waiting for the fight to be over. Lucky for him, it was only the friends that knew about the secret were with her. The others ran to hide apparently. Not that he could blame them. The Akuma was going after Mari and anyone who sided with her.

With a whistle, Jinx tossed the toy down before ducking from view. The four watched Jinx duck from view as the item he threw fell to them. Ivan caught the item and revealed it to be a toy turtle and smirked. “I’ll be back,” Ivan said and the group nodded.

“See ya after the call,” Mari said as Ivan ran out of the school and into an alley and quickly transformed. After transforming, Tortue made his way up onto the roof and nodded to Jinx. The two made their way over to Ladybird and Teller. As they arrived, Ladybird dove to the side and rolled right over to a car and jumped. She pushed off the car and flew over Teller, using both the whip and yo-yo to knock out paper planes. As she landed safely behind a car, Jinx and Tortue landed beside her and crouched down.

“What do you need?” Tortue asked and Ladybird nodded at Jinx.

“We need to separate Teller from her phone,” Ladybird started looking over the car and watching Teller move.

“But she’s quick to re-grab her phone when we get her to stumble,” Jinx continued which had Tortue nodded. “If I’m correct, we need you to use Shelter and keep Teller inside after we get her phone away from her.” The two looked at Ladybird who smirked.

“Spot on, Jinx,” Ladybird replied and Jinx shared her smirk.

“OK, sounds good,” Tortue replied pulling his shield off his back.

“Stay over here, we’ll knock her over to you. If she still has her phone knock it away,” Ladybird said and Tortue nodded understanding.

“Got it.”

Jinx and Ladybird both jumped out into the open and Teller snarled at them. The person she just hit with a paper plane ran screaming with tears falling. Their girlfriend picked the now child up and hugged them close while hiding in the hotel. They ran toward Teller, knocking aside every plane and projectile she threw at them with ease. 

Ladybird threw her yo-yo at Teller and it wrapped around her phone. Jinx quickly hit Teller in the stomach, sending her flying toward Tortue. Teller yelled out as her phone flew toward Ladybird while she went to Tortue. “Shelter!” Tortue shouted as Teller got close. She was then stuck in the cover with Tortue and growled, pounding against the barrier.

Ladybird chucked the phone onto the ground and watched satisfied as the Akuma flew from the phone. “No more evil for you, little butterfly. Time to purify!” With a quick swing, the butterfly was caught in her yo-yo. “Goodbye, little butterfly,” she said tapping the middle of her yo-yo letting the now purified butterfly fly away. The barrier disappeared as Teller turned back into Alya who looked confused. Tortue came over to Ladybird and handed her the toy. She then tossed the toy up and yelled: “Miraculous Ladybug!”

As the ladybugs flew around fixing everything, Ladybird, Jinx, and Tortue all went over to Alya who was quick to pull her phone from Jinx and start recording. Jinx scowled at her when she did that. “Ladybird,-”

“Alya, stop. You won’t be receiving any more interviews. You need to stop chasing after battles, you could get hurt,” Ladybird said and Alya looked shocked.

“But-but what about those other reporters!?” she demanded and Ladybird shook her head while Jinx rolled his eyes.

“They actually keep away and record from a safe distance and ask professional questions,” Jinx said and Alya looked offended. “You, on the other hand, are just a tabloid writer,” he finished.

“I’m not a tabloid writer!” she yelled and Ladybird sighed as her earrings beeped along with Tortue’s bracelet.

“No matter. We aren’t giving you any interviews so stop running into battles,” Ladybird said and Alya was frowning at them.

“At least tell me what happened to Ladybug! And what about Chat Noir!? He did nothing wrong!” she yelled and their miraculous beeped once more.

“I’ll answer that,” Jinx said nodding to the two. Ladybird smiled at him before swinging off with Tortue behind her. “As we told the press before, Chat Noir wasn’t behaving correctly. He wasn’t worthy of holding a miraculous. As for Ladybug, she can’t fight anymore. That’s all we’re telling  _ anyone _ ,” Jinx said with a glare before running off himself.

Lana was shaking her head as she and Ivan returned to the school’s courtyard. “Who was Akumatized?” Mari asked as they stopped in front of them.

“Alya. she had the ability to force people to tell the truth and turn them into children,” Lana replied and Mari shook her head.

“Did Cesaire try interviewing you?” Chloe asked and Lana rolled her eyes.

“Yes, she doesn’t like the answer provided for why Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t here anymore. She wasn’t too pleased to be told she’d get no more interviews. But whatever. It had to be done,” Lana said and that had everyone nodding in agreement.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Over the course of the week of everyone being suspended, excluding Alya and Alix who demonstrated the entire thing and was expelled, Lila had gone up to everyone and apologized. She told them she had lied and was sorry. Everyone was shocked to learn why she had lied though. But they couldn’t say who was more surprised. Mari or the student body.

Lila had been jealous of how popular and well-liked Mari was. She wanted to be the same and knew of only one way to do that. The way her mom showed her. Lie and manipulate people and they’ll follow your every word. That had everyone shocked to hear. But Mari was also proud that Lila had told the truth and apologized.

As soon as Sabrina heard though, she had contacted her dad and told him what had happened. So he told Lila to come to him if her mother asks her to do anything she doesn’t want to do or neglects her. Lila had smiled at that and nodded. Mari’s parents were more than happy to act as good parental figures for the girl. Mari could be honest and say that it was weird. And no one could blame her.

Who wouldn’t be weirded out when your rival/enemy turned out a new leaf and hung around your home being treated nicely by your parents?

It was slow going, but Mari and Lila bonded over their love of fashion and hatred of people that just used people and turned easily.

Yes. Lila knows that sounds weird. Mari had told her that exactly. But it was still true nonetheless. Her manipulation and lies let her see how people truly were. Only a few people from previous schools earned her respect for staying true to their friends and didn’t use them. They even became her acquaintances! While she would have liked to be friends, she knew that long distant friendships don’t always work, especially if you’ve only known the person for a little.

Mari was proud to prove Lila wrong in that instance and become friends with the girl. Somehow getting her other friends and Damian to be friends with her too.

Not yet.

But soon.

They didn’t become friends quickly.

Mari?

Yes, they became friends quickly because that was Mari’s personality. Make friends everywhere as quickly as possible. And yes, they both knew that that was a flaw as well. Yes, Mari was sad about that since it was proven by Lila that it wasn’t always good.

The others though?

Well, that depended on the person. They varied on how quick they were to declare their friendship. Chloe being second to last to declare it while Damian proudly declared his last. A week after Chloe had declared them friends. He was a tough nut to crack and become friends with.

She was even friendly with Damian’s brother Jason! Though he only allowed that AFTER Damian said they were friends. He trusted Damian’s judgment since he was around her the most. His girlfriend, Lana, had been fairly quick in giving her a second chance and becoming friendly with her.

Mari had practically beamed when her boyfriend said Lila was his friend. Lila was even prouder when she learned that his friend’s best friend had taken a year for him to say they were friends. But he admits that he was different back then. But Lila took the  _ very _ small victory of that.

But what shocked everyone the most?

Learning that Lila was now scared of Alya. She admitted her fear to Rose and Mari when they ran across Alya out in public. When she first saw Alya, she had flinched to hard it looked like she had been struck.

But how could she not be scared?

Alya put slanderous things on her blog about Mari and then her later on after being expelled. Not to mention she put her ex-friend in a wheelchair. Who knows what she would do to Lila!

No one could blame Lila for being terrified after realizing that. She joined Mari in getting a restraining order for the girl.

The day Adrien returned to class was interesting.

Mari felt bad about it. When Adrien had entered Ms. Bustier’s old classroom, now Lana’s classroom until a new teacher was found, she had flinched hard. It had supposed to be a good day as Mari was returning to her old class since she missed her other friends in Kitty Section. So she and the few others returned to the class to be with their other friends. The two girls that transferred from Mendeleiev’s class went back reluctantly. They didn’t want to leave Mari there but knew some students had made amends wither her.

The others that didn’t?

She ignored them and they ignored her. The only time they didn’t was when they commissioned something or had a class discussion.

In other words?

They were civil.

Though that nearly ended when Mari flinched at seeing Adrien. Lila and Damian both had to be talked down from attacking Adrien. He had opened his mouth when he saw the Mari and Damian were in the front row next to the door and Lila and Chloe were in the row next to them. Lana had raised her hand with a ‘tsk’.

“Adrien, do you remember your restraining order?” she asked and Adrien sighed and nodded.

“Yes, Ms. Grayson. But where do I sit? Mari-” he winced at the glares he got from the four. “Marinette is in my seat,” he restarted and Lana hummed.

“Well, as you can see, the back row on the other side is free. Sit next to the window. You won’t be breaking the restraining order by sitting there. But you are on thin ice,” Lana said and Adrien nodded understanding and trudged up the steps and glanced at Mari but looked away quickly from the glares.

That was why she felt bad.

Her boyfriend and new friend almost attacked Adrien just because she flinched. She was touched that Lila would fight anyone that dared hurt her. But she would feel bad. She wasn’t sure how Lila would react if she flinched in the presence of Alya. But who knows. Lila is also scared of Alya.

So instead she had to worry about her other friends attacking Alya. She loved her friends, but they can be a tad intense.

Her parents had their moments. Their moments of sadness hitting. Moments of forgetting. They did their best but Mari couldn’t blame them. She had days when she couldn’t leave the bed as sorrow ran through her at thinking she couldn’t walk again. Sometimes they were so busy doing something, they forgot that they couldn’t ask Mari to help them easily. Damian and Jason helped when they could since Tom and Sabine needed more help in both the front and back. Mari did what she could, but she could only handle the register. But she was determined to be able to handle the front.

Listening to her friends talking about patrol and still freaking out about learning she was Ladybug was fun. Chloe always just said ‘Of course’ while shaking her head. Mari laughed when she heard that. “Of course Mari would be Ladybug! No one could match her sweetness and uncanny want to help people!” Chloe said which had her laughing as the others nodded their agreement.

“Don’t forget how she always disappeared during an attack and no one knew where she was until she came back with a stuttering excuse of getting caught by the Akuma,” Lana added teasingly which had Mari groaning while the others nodded agreement.

“Give me a break ok! Half the time I was tired and the other half it just made sense!” Mari said in defense.

“It was fun hearing them, Mari,” Lana said which had them nodding once more.

“How are you two doing though?” Mari asked looking between Jason and Lana. Lana smiled at Mari as Tikki laid in Mari’s hair.

“We’re doing fine,” Lana answered giggling when Jason starting tickling her side. “Jason!”

“We’re only doing so well thanks to you, Mari. Our training as vigilantes in Gotham would only take us so far,” Jason said finally stopping his tickle assault. Mari and her friends laughed while Damian smirked at his brother. Though Mari did have a faint blush as Jason’s words.

“It was nothing, really. Tikki is the one that really helped,” Mari said.

“Tikki only could help so much. And you know that Mari. Don’t fight out words, we won’t back down,” Lana said which had Tikki nodding her agreement.

“You’re a great teacher, Marinette. Don’t put yourself down,” Tikki said hugging the top of Mari’s head.

“Ok, I give. But you are doing really well holding the miraculous,” Mari said and the two nodded, shifting a bit. Soon, Jason was leaning comfortable against the wall and Lana leaned against his chest.

“Did you know people are still talking about Jinx and Ladybird’s relationship? I would have thought it would have died down weeks ago,” Lana mused.

“Fans are weird,” was all Mari could say.

“Half the people are girls and boys that want to get with one of you,” Chloe said bluntly which caused Lana to blush while Jason laughed. He hugged her close when he saw her blush and nuzzled her head. She lightly smacked her hand against his arm while pouting slightly.

“Don’t need to laugh, bae,” Lana mumbled as Jason pulled her even closer if that was possible.

“You’re just too cute, babe,” he mumbled back which had her relaxing against him as he continued to hug her.

“Did you face that as Ladybug, Mari?” Lana asked and Mari waved one hand.

“Eh. I had my fair share. But they were outvoiced by the people that wanted LadyNoir to happen. But since you two are together, they don’t really have to voice their opinion about your relationship,” Mari said and Lana nodded at that.

“Ah. Parisians are crazy, no offense,” Lana said which had them laughing.

“No need. We all know it. A Parisian visited Gotham and didn’t even blink when a villain attacked!” Mari said which had the three Gothamites laughing.

“That’s true,” Lana said.

“But it is annoying that they ship human people with others,” Jason admitted.

“Yeah. But no hero is safe from it sadly,” Chloe butt in and Mari nodded.

“Yeah, but some  _ are _ more vocal than others,” Mari added in.

“No kidding,” Lana replied rolling her eyes as Jason relaxed once more against the wall.

“I don’t think I’ve heard many people in Gotham this vocal about their hero/vigilante shipping,” Jason said.

“Parisians are extra,” Nathaniel said popping into the conversation before going back to sketching.

“That they are,” Damian said taking Mari’s hand into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is all I have for the second part. I hope you guys like it. Let me say this, if you want me to write another part, PLEASE send me a prompt. Whether thru the comments or thru Tumblrs asks(be wary since its wonky n weird). And i’ll do them. Anyways, i’ll see you next time!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Here's a (kind of?) prompt for the I Thought You Wouldn’t Hurt Me, But You Did fic: Barbara and Marinette bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so anon wanted Mari n Babs bonding so that’s what ur getting!!!

Mari beamed at Babs as the woman rolled over to Mari, Damian, and her parents. “Hey Babs!” she called and Babs smiled sadly at her.

“Hey, sweetie. How are ya holding up?” Babs asked rolling to a stop in front of her and Mari gave a shrug.

“As well as can be, Babs. How long did it take you?” Babs reaches a hand out and patted Mari’s knee.

“It took me a while to get used to it. But others it didn’t take long. There’s no set time limit for healing. What are you doing to the people who did this though?” Babs answered and relaxed as Tom started pushing her beside Mari toward the car while Damian pushed Mari and Sabine carried her bags.

“She’s suing them. A few have more serious cases while others are tame,” Damian explained and Babs nodded at that.

“Where’s Jason and Lana? I would have thought they’d join you here,” Babs commented and Mari smiled at her.

“Oh, something came up but you’ll see them,” Mari said as they left the airport and got into a car that would take them to Mari’s home. As they drove they came across an Akuma being fought by Jinx and Ladybird.

“That them?” Babs asked and the two nodded. “Makes sense. But shouldn’t there be a warning to not go anywhere?”

“Usually but this Akuma is pretty tame so they didn’t feel like they had to. People know where the battle is so they can still avoid it but there isn’t an active need to keep everyone inside,” Mari explained and Babs slowly nodded.

“Ah, so only if the Akuma is very dangerous does the warning go out to stay inside,” Babs repeated out and Mari nodded. They soon reached the bakery and went into the home while Tom and Sabine went back to the shop. After putting Bab’s suitcase beside the door, he sat down and worked on his homework while the two went into Mari’s room to talk. Mari went over to her bed and pulled herself onto it slowly and looked at Babs sadly, tears started pooling in her eyes. “Oh sweetie,” Babs mumbled following Mari onto the bed. She quickly pulled Mari to her side in a hug, rubbing her hand in circles on her back.

“I-I don’t want to worry everyone but I can’t-I can’t keep acting li-like I’m fine. But if I don’t keep it up I’ll be worrying my friends and family. I can’t talk to Tikki much since Lana has to be near her all the time in case of an Akuma. And the others wouldn’t know what to do. They’d try, mama and papa tried, but it didn’t help. But I pretended like it did so they wouldn’t be upset,” Mari hiccuped out into Bab’s shoulder.

“It’s ok, sweetie. You don’t need to keep pretending that you’re ok. No one expects you to  _ be _ ok. They know it takes time to heal after something like this happens. Sometimes you just need to cry, someone to let you hug and sob your heart out. Dick did that for me when this happened. You just need to tell them that you just want them to be there to hug you. You just gotta tell them. And if you don’t want to do that, well, I’ll always be available for you to talk to. You shouldn’t go through this alone,” Babs said soothingly as Mari cried. She felt Mari nod her head after a bit. “Do you want to do anything?” she asked after some time of silence. During that time, Mari’s sobbing had gone down.

Mari pulled back showing her red-rimmed eyes and tear tracked cheeks and nodded. “That’d be nice,” she mumbled and Babs smiled at her gently.

“What do you want to do then?” she asked.

“A movie?” she suggested and Babs nodded. “Do you like Star Wars?”

“Yes, I do. Which do you wanna watch?”

“Can we watch the Clone Wars?” Mari asked and Babs beamed at her.

“Sure thing. Come on, why don’t we go to the living room. It’ll be comfier and Damian can join us,” Babs said and Mari nodded with a small smile. The two got onto their wheelchairs and made their way out. Tikki flew over to Mari and hugged her cheek.

“Tikki?” she asked confused and Tikki beamed at her.

“I figured you could use a pick me up,” Lana called bringing in a couple of bags with Jason behind her.

“How-?”

“Dami,” she replied quickly and Mari smiled over at her boyfriend.

“Thank you, Damian,” Mari said and Damian smiled at her.

“It’s no problem. What did you wanna watch?” he asked as he picked Mari up and put her on the couch while Jason did the same for Babs.

“Clone Wars,” Mari replied and Jason nodded, picking up a remote and started pulling it up while Lana set out some snacks and handed Mari her favorite drink. She then sat down on Damian’s other side and Jason sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here it is!! Thanks for the small prompt anon and I hope you liked it! The next chap will feature Bustier and what happened to her while Mari was in the hospital and after. Until then!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next part. I said id show u what happened to Bustier, n ill show u what happened to Bustier! Hope you enjoy this!!

Lana couldn’t believe Bustier was even allowed to get a license for teaching. Bustier is an incompetent woman who can’t keep her naivety out of the classroom. Students shouldn’t be forced to be role models for the other students. While it does come in handy to say be more like that student, she  _ shouldn’t _ . Students should only worry about tests and homework, not being a good example. But that’s what Bustier did to Mari. And it  _ seems like that isn’t all Bustier did _ .

As the month went on, her lessons got worse and horrendously unorganized. When she asked, Bustier admitted that she had the class president,  _ Mari _ , write her lesson plans. She couldn’t even write  _ her own lesson plans!? _ Lana did not take that well. Especially when Bustier tried getting her to do it instead. She had to restrain herself, then Jason and the others when she told them that.

Lana wasn’t impressed when Bustier expressed her displeasure at that. She even had the gall to get annoyed at Lana when she called her out for putting so much pressure on the Class Representative.

Thou that was nothing to the gossiping and whispers Lana overheard. They bad-mouthed Mari even when she announced to Bustier and the class that she was in the hospital. The class bad-mouthed her still.

Bustier did nothing.

She just stood there acting like she wasn’t hearing it. She droned on about the lesson that half the class wasn’t even fully listening too.

And it frustrated Lana.

And it annoyed Damian.

Several times he’s lashed out at his classmates.

That was the only time Bustier did anything. That was the only time she’d actively tried stopping anything.

Lana did her best but since she had promised Damian she’d be with Mari as much as she could, she wasn’t there to stop it. She’s seen it a few times and stopped the bad-mouthing and had to stop him a couple of times. She’d even glared at the class into silence which made Damian proud. Before she started dating Jason, she couldn’t glare anyone away, but now she could. As Mari would say, they’ve rubbed off on her in the glare department, she made them proud.

But who cares.

She doesn’t anymore.

She was Done™ with the class. Done with listening to the gossiping. Done listening to the bad-mouthing. Done with the nincompoops of a teacher. Done with everything.

Though she couldn’t understand why Lila was so quiet. She just halfheartedly talked about things she’s done, slowly dwindling down to not feeling up to talking about it. And that got those loyal to her grumbling. They enjoyed hearing the stories so that they could focus on something that wasn’t class.

She’s glared so much that she’s worried she wouldn’t be able to not glare anymore from how her face hurt from all the glaring.

She could only smirk when Mendeleiev, the new principal as the board fired Damocles, went up to Bustier and said to come to her office. She followed along after then when Mendeleiev waved her forward. Soon, the three sat down in Mendeleiev’s office and the woman looked between the two young women. “I need to discuss your classroom with you Caline.”

“What do you need to talk about?” Bustier asked tilting her head.

“Your teaching methods to be exact.”

“What about it? It works well for the students,” Bustier said confused and glared when Lana snorted. “If anything, it’s my TA’s methods that need to be talked about.” Lana leveled a looked at Bustier before looking back at Mendeleiev who looked unimpressed at Bustier’s words.

“No Caline. Lana’s methods are fine. Yours are not,” Mendeleiev said and Bustier frowned.

“They work perfectly fine!”

“Lana, along with several students, have brought forth evidence that says otherwise. First, you force a student to be a role model. But scold them when they speak out against bad behavior. You bend to the bully’s will and victim blame. As witnessed when Chloe had bullied Marinette for years before turning a new leaf. That should have been stopped before it even started. Marinette still has some confidence issues and anxiety from that,” Mendeleiev started and Bustier frowned at that.

“Yelling at the bully won’t do them any good. They need to be given a good example,” Bustier argued and the two shook their heads.

“Bustier, no. Bully’s don’t learn from that. What they learn from watching the teacher talk to their victim, is that they can get away with it. It enables them. And not to mention, a good example doesn’t change someone. It takes action by people who want to  _ help _ the bully change their ways. You may not be saying it, but your actions are the same as telling the bully it’s ok to continue bullying,” Lana spoke up with a glare and Bustier opened her mouth to speak but Mendeleiev spoke up.

“Ms. Grayson is correct. You’ve been enabling bully’s Caline. All the teachers have seen it and have had to deal with it. These students don’t get away with it in any other class because they know they won’t. But in your class, they know they can get away with it. So they don’t change their ways,” Mendeleiev said with a sigh.

“But Chloe did change! It took time but it happened!” she argued and the two others shared an exasperated look.

“No, it didn’t. Marinette helped Chloe with her parental problems. She then helped Chloe learn that she doesn’t need her parents to be exceptional. Chloe learned that having your parent’s approval isn’t important, but having true friends is important. Marinette did that despite what you did,” Mendeleiev rebutted and Bustier looked down at that. “But the biggest problem?”

Bustier looked up at Mendeleiev curious but shrunk down at Mendeleiev’s glare. “W-what?”

“Putting all your responsibilities onto the class representative. Or more correctly, onto Marinette. Ms. Grayson told me you said Marinette made the lesson plans, planned the fundraisers, the trips, and so much more. Things that  _ you _ should be doing. The class representative’s role is to be the spokesperson of the class, to tell the staff at the council’s meetings what their class would like to happen. Be the bridge between staff and students. They also are only supposed to help new students catch up or help students falling behind get caught up in any way, either by giving them the notes or helping them find a good tutor. The most they should do is maybe help figure out what the class would like to visit. But that’s it. Only if the class would like to visit a certain city or perhaps place. Not plan the whole thing out. That’s the teacher’s job. And something that you apparently were also trying to get Ms. Grayson to do. The TA’s job is to only grade homework and go gather items from the teacher’s lounge or office. Nothing more, nothing less. They are to be shown how to act and do things in the classroom. Not what you’ve been doing.”

“B-but that’s an excellent way to learn!” Bustier argued.

“For who to learn? You’re only doing this to one person. And the only thing they’ve gotten from this is stress and anxiety,” Lana spoke while Mendeleiev nodded agreement.

“The way you’ve gone about teaching is incorrect, and quite frankly? Appalling. At first, I was willing to overlook it and give you a second chance, a chance to change how you work. But, hearing this, I will not. You’re fired, Caline,” Mendeleiev said and Bustier looked shocked.

“B-but you can’t!”

“Yes, I can, Caline.”

“It’s the middle of the year! You can’t just leave the class unsupervised. And the kids will miss me!” Bustier yelled.

“I don’t think all of them will miss you. Some will be happy. The ones that will are the people you  _ enabled _ , Bustier,” Lana said and Mendeleiev nodded.

“Even  _ if _ most missed you, I will  _ not _ change my decision. You are fired. Lana, how do you feel about being the class’s substitute?” Lana smiled at Mendeleiev’s question.

“I’m fine with it. I’ll be their substitute until you find a replacement,” she answered and Mendeleiev nodded while Bustier looked shocked between the two.

“B-but she’s just a TA! She can’t teach a class!” Bustier argued and Mendeleiev smirked at her.

“Is that so? You seemed to think she was perfectly capable of doing your job while Marinette was gone. What’s different now?” Mendeleiev asked smiling as Bustier’s mouth opened and closed several times, now knowing how to respond to that. “There’s nothing different really. Ms. Grayson will be the class’s sub until I can find a suitable replacement. Ms. Grayson, would you go tell Marinette and her friends to expect to be called to my office then tell your class the news?”

“Of course, Principal Mendeleiev,” Lana replied with a nod before standing up and leaving the office as Mendeleiev glared at a cowering Bustier. A soft smile was on Lana’s face as she entered Mendeleiev’s classroom. The entire room looked at her as she walked over to Mari’s table. “Expect to be called into Mendeleiev’s office soon.”

“Why?” Mari asked tilting her head while her friends and boyfriend also showed confusion. Her smile grew slightly as she looked between them, and then to the other students that looked intrigued.

“Well, Bustier is being fired as we speak. I’ll be the class’s sub for the time being,” she replied and Mari beamed at her.

“Awesome!” Mari said and Lana nodded.

“I’ll see you later, gotta go tell the class now,” Lana said with a nod before she left the classroom. She soon reached Bu-no  _ her _ classroom and pushed the door open. “Class!” She called clapping her hands as she walked to stand in front of the desk.

“Where’s Ms. Bustier?” Mylene asked raising her hand and Lana nodded at the girl’s question.

“Ms. Bustier won’t be your teacher anymore. Principal Mendeleiev and the board have agreed that she is not a good fit to teach anymore. I’ll be your substitute until they find a good replacement,” Lana explained and Mylene nodded along with a couple of others while the others looked shocked and confused.

“Wasn’t a good fit? Why!?” Kim asked shocked.

“Well, she put too much pressure and responsibility onto a teen, the class representative. But also, the way she handled that class was incorrect. But that is all I shall say. Just know, I’m your new teacher until further notice,” Lana said and the class nodded understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, if you want another part just send me a prompt or idea you want to see via comments or messages/DMs! Until next time! -Love Willa<3<3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If possible could you do another chapter about jagged stone, Penny, fang and Clara nightingale finding out what happened to marinette in the case of the three humans and for all of them comforting her or the first time she babysits manon after what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MiraculousKittyKat for the prompt. Sorry that this is REALLY short. I had a bit of trouble thinking of this one. I’m not the greatest at writin Jagged, Penny, n Clara. I hope I did it justice for you! Im so sorry this is sooooo short

Penny didn’t know how to react. She could only look shocked and sad at Mari as she sat in her wheelchair. It was one thing to hear about Mari being in a wheelchair, it’s a completely different thing to see it. Jagged couldn’t believe it either as he watched Mari scratch Fang’s head as the animal reached up and placed his head in her lap. Manon was better behaved, that’s for sure.

She understood that Mari couldn’t do what she used to. Knew that being her usual self would cause too much trouble for Mari as she still learns to work being in a wheelchair. Manon was looking at them shocked but didn’t do anything when Jagged started playing with her while Clara and Penny went to the girl and sat next to her on the couch. “I-I’m sorry guys,” Mari whispered and the two women looked at her shocked.

“What for?” Penny asked softly and Mari looked down at Fang.

“I-I-your commissions are going to be late,” she mumbled.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. You couldn’t help that,” Clara said.

“Yeah, sweetie. You couldn’t help this. It’s not your fault that they hurt you,” Penny said and Mari teared up as she nodded understanding.

“Ya, love! You couldn’t have helped it. Just take your time healing, love. That’s what’s most important right now,” Jagged said while the two women nodded agreement. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about us, Mari. Focus on healing and recovering from this attack, no matter how long it takes,” Clara added and Mari smiled softly at that.

“Thank you,” Mari whispered and the three beamed at her while Manon laughed happily atop Jagged’s shoulders.

“Thank you for being my babysitter still, Mari. You’re the best!” Manon cheerily said hugging Jagged’s head as the rockstar laughed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the VERY short little chap. Im sorry, I tried so hard to make this a decent length but this prompt sorta just....hid any possible ideas. Sorry. Until next time! -Love Willa<3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow_Leopard_777: . Dang it, that made me want to see when Manon first sees Mari in the wheelchair. Like, Najda warned her daughter, but she didn't really understand until she actually saw Mari. Cue Manon becoming worried little sister and demanding Mari teach her how to sew + craft various types of clothes so that she can go with what Mari struggles with.  
> ArchangelBloodraven: I love this, even though I hate the worst case scenario of wheelchair bound Mari. Could we maybe see her interacting with the younger members of the cast like Manon, Chris, and the twins. Maybe protecting them from a less dangerous akuma?  
> Oh and maybe Gabriel/Hawkmoth's response could go hand in hand with the other adults (Rolling & Stone, Clara, and maybe Chloe's mom)? He wouldn't care that there's a different Ladybug in play, but why the hell is his son getting lawsuits and restraining orders? It's bad for the brand!
> 
> Combined the two of these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next part asked by for Snow_Leopard_777 and ArchangelBloodraven!! This chap...goes before chap 5 I guess. Lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Manon and Chris couldn’t believe their eyes when they first went over to Mari’s place to be watched. Chris had been given a warning from his brother, saying that Mari was different, that it wasn’t going to be like the last time Mari babysat him. But he wasn’t told HOW it was going to be different. He couldn’t blame his brother for not saying how, there wasn’t a good way to SAY how. Any way he could have said would have sounded blunt or mean or pitiful. The only pity Nino  _ had _ was the pity that he didn’t act faster. Didn’t  _ stop _ his classmates from doing that.

Not to say that Mari deserves to be in the wheelchair. She absolutely doesn’t. But she doesn’t need pity. Pity won’t help her heal or get stronger. Nino knows that. So he does whatever she needs to help. And if she wanted a little bit of normalcy by babysitting Manon and Chris, then he’d let her. He’d just be there too in case she needed help and to make sure the two kids didn’t say anything mean about it accidentally.

Manon didn’t know how to react. She and her mom hadn’t gotten any warning. Nadja had signed Mari’s wheelchair sure, but she thought that it wasn’t a permanent thing. Sabine hadn’t said anything besides asking her to sign her daughter’s new wheelchair. So a month after Mari had left the hospital and gone back to school, she thought she’d be walking again. How wrong she was. That was the reason Nadja hadn’t asked Mari to babysit Manon. She had told Manon that Mari was healing after being hurt and Manon was angry but understood that she couldn’t play with Mari. But to learn that Mari would actually never fully heal? Well, Manon didn’t know how to act.

She could only stare shocked as Mari talked with Nadja about watching her. Chris and Nino were already there sitting on the couch playing a game together. Chris waved her over and she climbed onto the couch next to him and he handed her a remote and the three started playing while the two talked.

After playing for about an hour the doorbell rang and Mari went to it. Standing behind it was Nora with her twin sisters, Ella and Etta. “Hey, Marinette. Mom and dad are busy and couch needs me to come in and Alya is grounded from watching them,” she explained and Mari nodded understanding.

“I understand, Nora. I can watch them,” Mari replied and Nora smiled at her thankful.

“Thank you, Marinette,” Nora replied as the two girls ran into the room to play with Manon and Chris. Nora shook Mari’s hand as she stepped out of the apartment with a wave. “I’ll give you the money when I come back. I don’t have any cash on me,” Nora said and Mari waved her hand.

“Nonsense. You don’t have to pay Nora. I adore the girls,” Mari replied and Nora looked shocked.

“I-we’ll continue this when I get back. Be good, Ella and Etta!” Nora called before leaving once she heard their understanding. Mari then went back to the four children and Nino and started playing a game.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gabriel couldn’t care less that the original Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared.

Ok, no.

He did care.

But not for the reason you’d think.

He only cares since the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, excuse him, Ladybird and Jinx, are better. They could typically get the Akuma dealt with quickly. And it pissed him off greatly. He could only growl as he thought about the last Akuma he sent out. It was defeated in an hour. Ladybug and Chat usually took a few hours at  _ least _ to defeat his Akuma.

But turns out that’s the least of his problems. Turns out his son _ is being sued and given a few restraining orders _ . He didn’t understand what happened. Adrien wasn’t telling him and Nathalie was tense anytime he asked. “Nathalie, why is Adrien being sued? I need to deal with this, it’s hurting the brand,” Gabriel spoke and Nathalie looked down at her tablet before typing quickly.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is suing Adrien for harassment, sir,” Nathalie said at last after a bit turning the tablet to him to show the papers. Gabriel growled at that as he looked at the tablet.

“Is there anything we can do to stop this?” he demanded.

“I’m not sure, sir,” she replied honestly.

“Get Miss Dupain-Cheng’s number I’m going to talk to her,” Gabriel said and Nathalie nodded understanding and pulled it up before sending it to Gabriel’s phone and walked out of his office. He picked his phone up and dialed the number Nathalie sent him. It rung a few times before she picked up.

“ _ Hello, this is Marinette. Who’s calling? _ ” Mari’s voice came through the receiver.

“Hello, Miss Dupain-Cheng. This is Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s father. I was calling in the hopes of talking about this lawsuit you have against my son,” he said and he heard faint movement from the other side.

“ _ What are you hoping to happen, Mr. Agreste? Are you hoping that you can threaten me out of suing him? _ ” she asked and Gabriel cleared his throat at that.

“For starters, I’d appreciate knowing the finer details of why you are suing my son,” he answered.

“ _ I don’t have to tell you that. The basics are written in the papers. Any finer details will come out during the talks or trail. I don’t particularly wish to go to court but if Adrien doesn’t cooperate, I  _ will _ go to court to settle this, _ ” Mari said and he could tell she was serious about this.

“Have you set up the meeting?”

“ _ Yes. My lawyer set up the meeting with yours. It’s soon so you’ll want to talk to your lawyers, _ ” Mari answered coolly. “ _ Good day, Mr. Agreste. See you then _ .”

She then hung up and Gabriel glared at his phone as he set it on his desk and paged Nathalie at her desk.

“ _ Yes, sir? _ ”

“Get our lawyers here now, Nathalie. We need to figure out everything before the meeting,” Gabriel said and Nathalie nodded understanding.

“ _ Of course sir _ .”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari shouted as the building shook. The four kids screamed while Mari and Nino worked on calming them down. After getting them calmed down and away from any and all windows, Mari and Nino went to a window to look out it. An Akuma, Mr. Pigeon luckily, was rampaging once more. Ladybird and Jinx were already there fighting him. It was interesting for Mari to watch them fight,  _ was that how I looked fighting him? _ She thought but shook her head. No use thinking about it, especially since she had a harder time because she had to deal with Chat’s allergy.

No, what she needed to think about was  _ why _ the building shook.

Mr. Pigeon couldn’t do that. He just controlled pigeons. So  _ what’s _ causing the buildings to shake.

“Mari!” Nino called pointing a finger out to the side.

“Oh no,” she mumbled. Next to the building Nino’s finger pointed at was a second Akuma. “Go to the kitchen and sit in the corner between the counters. That’ll be safe for us,” Mari said and the four kids went to the counters and sat down. Nino was quick to follow. Mari followed after them and Nino helped her onto the floor before she positioned the wheelchair in front of them. Mari hugged the twins to her while they buried themselves into her sides. Nino hugged Chris and Manon to himself as well and the two hummed softly to the children to calm them.

They stayed like that until the fighting was done. Which took longer because of there being two Akuma’s instead of only one. It was terrifying to be waiting for the fight to be over. The ground shook horribly.

Things fell down.

Pictures broke.

Discs fell into impossible places.

Dust left the ceiling.

Cracks formed in the walls.

Mari didn’t know what to feel except for fear. She was terrified of what was happening. She wasn’t Ladybug. She couldn’t help. She could barely help protect the kids. She could barely hold in her cheers when the Cure was cast and ladybugs flew through the apartment fixing everything. Mari could only sigh in relief when that happened. The twins left her side and let her get back into her wheelchair. Granted, she needed Nino’s help, but once that was done, they went back to the TV to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry bout how long it took. Also, so, updates are going to be very slow sadly. My laptop is........dying. There’s no better way to put it. I got it a new battery but rn its not seeing it anymore. Its acting like there is no battery. So ya. We’ll see if anything happens when the new cable comes in....but who knows when that’ll happen with this pandemic happening. I just don’t know. My laptop may die soon, or it may not. It’s up in the air, only my laptop knows and it’s not going to tell me. Until next time! -Love Willa<3<3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Given: Somehow I would like to see Gabriel talking with Mari and apologizing for Adrien’s behavior. And maybe a look in Alya's headlines would be interesting like his thoughts on all this. Same for Adrien his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind thoughts people. Here’s the next part thanks for the interesting prompt! I hope u guys enjoy this!!

Adrien couldn’t believe what was happening. First, Mari was put into a wheelchair. Then he was stripped of being Chat Noir. And now?

NOW!?

Now he was being sued!

By  **_Mari no less_ ** .

He couldn’t believe it. His own friend suing him. And demanding that he doesn’t call her Mari anymore. He just,  _ couldn’t believe it _ . Even is father agreed with Mari and he couldn’t attend classes until Mari transferred back into Ms. Bustier’s class. But  _ it wasn’t Bustier anymore either _ . It was their TA Ms. Lana Grayson. And she was tough. She made sure he couldn’t talk to Mari at all before, during, or after class. And during other classes and after school, Mari’s friend made sure he couldn’t.

It was just stupid.

All of it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_MDC- Superstar Designer? More like Superstar Thief_ **

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng: A Liar, Thief, Cheat, and Bully_ **

**_Real Superstar: Lila Rossi_ **

**_Damian Wayne: Good Guy? OR ABUSER?_ **

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng Should Just Disappear_ **

**_Don’t Support MDC, They’re a Thief_ **

**_Lila Rossi and Adrien Agreste: Super Couple_ **

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finally Gets What She Deserves_ **

**_Karma Has Come For Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ **

**_Lila Rossi Is A Liar_ **

**_Wrongfully Expelled- Done Nothing Wrong_ **

Gabriel sighed as he looked at the headlines the wannabe reporter Alya Cesaire wrote. She was more of a tabloid writer than an actual reporter. Just skimming thru made it clear that Cesaire didn’t fact-check or get more info on anything. She was lucky that the Wayne family didn’t find it and sue her for defamation or destroy her reputation and career.

Maybe they should have.

_ It would have stopped this trainwreck from happening _ , he thought with a groan. He had just gotten back from the meeting with the lawyers along with Marinette’s lawyers, and he can confidently say that his son has messed up big time.

His employee Lila though, he couldn’t say.

She at least didn’t go helping Cesaire hurt Marinette.

But even though she didn’t, these headlines show that she helped lead up to it.

And his company could not take that bad publicity.

He sighed in annoyance as he sat down in his office. “Nathalie, clear Adrien’s schedule. Once school is over, he is to stay in this house as punishment. He should consider himself lucky that he’s still able to go to school,” he said and Nathalie nodded understanding. “Clear my schedule for the next hour. I will be talking to Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” he continued and she nodded agreement.

“Of course, sir,” she replied with a bow of her head before leaving.

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” he asked once the phone stopped ringing.

“ _ This is Marinette, speaking, _ ” she greeted.

“Hello again. I would like to speak to you personally now if you are able at my office. I feel there are some things that need to be said,” he replied.

“ _ Alright, Monsieur Agreste. I’ll be there soon _ ,” she replied.

“Good. See you soon.”

Mari soon rolled into his office and Nathalie closed the door behind her. “You wished to see me, Monsieur Agreste?” she asked folding her hands into her lap when she stopped in front of his desk.

“Yes. After our meeting with the lawyers, it came to my attention that perhaps I should see what is being said. And in doing so, it has come to my attention that my son has been standing aside doing nothing and letting that tabloid writer do as she pleases. She has written many scathing articles about you and others. It’s a miracle that none of the other people she’s written about has seen it. But I did not ask you here to talk about her. I asked you here to personally apologize for my son’s inexcusable actions toward you,” he said and Mari nodded.

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate your apology. But I doubt Adrien will ever apologize for his actions,” she replied and he nodded at that.

“I’m afraid he won’t, Marinette. Am I correct to assume you wish for this to stay out of court?” he asked and Mari nodded. “Well, then it shall. I don’t care what Adrien wishes for he deserves to pay whatever you wish for. He can afford it from all the money he’s earned as a model,” Gabriel explained and Mari nodded.

“Thank you, sir. If you wish for this to stay out of court, I will have my lawyer fax over what I’m suing for,” she answered and Gabriel nodded.

“Of course. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s reasonable for what Adrien has done. Once more, I apologize for this happening,” he said and the two shook hands before she left to go do so. Gabriel could only shake his head once more at the thought of what his son and his friends did for this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here it is, sorry that this is short, but it did turn out well. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember, you can send me prompts or ideas and I’ll write them for this fic! Until next time! -Love Willa<3<3<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read End Notes, Im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a few different people’s prompts/ideas in one! The gist is the aftermath of Adrien and Alya getting sued and thinking they did nothing wrong and blame Mari n get mad at her. And then a small(??) little thing of whats happened in Damian’s POV. id post the prompts but theyre long and its a hassle sometimes to deal with on Tumblr or even on AO3.

Adrien was growling as he stormed into school. Yesterday the lawyers met with him and his father to talk about Mari’s demands. And his father agreed to everything demanded even when he said no. _ He _ did nothing wrong! This just  _ isn’t fair! _ They’re friends for goodness sake! He just couldn’t figure out why this is happening!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alya was practically spitting fire at this point. She couldn’t understand!

_ She _ was the reporter!

_ She _ brought down justice!

_ She _ was the victim here!

She started typing angrily on her laptop in her room, planning on exposing Mari for the fake she is. Right alongside Lila Rossi. She smirked happily at the thought. Not even their cronies could stop her!

“Alya! There’s someone here to see you!” Nora called out and Alya groaned, a scowl painted her lips.

“Coming!” she shouted leaving her room and seeing at the door was a lady wearing a suit and her parents glaring at her along with Alya. “What?” she asked looking between them confused.   
“You are being sued, Alya,” her mom said and Alya scowled.   
“Mari has to be bluffing,” she said and the suit lady shook her head.   
“Mz. Dupain-Cheng is  _ not _ bluffing, Mz. Cesaire. She is suing you for defamation, harassment, and attacking her. She is asking that this stays out of court. So, she asks that you delete your blog, never write anything about her again, or talk or come near her ever again. You do that, then this won’t go to court. But if you break a single thing then she will take you to court and sue you for the money needed to pay for her medical bills,” the woman said holding the file to Alya’s mom who took it and skimmed throu it. Her face was pale when she finished and she nodded hurriedly.

“Yes, we agree with that. I’ll do it right now,” Mrs. Cesaire said pushing Alya into her room and sitting down at the desk with the lawyer right behind her, watching as her mom deleted her blog.

“What! No! She can’t do that!” Alya cried and both the lawyer and her mom turned to glare at her.   
“Yes, she can. You pushed her down concrete stairs and caused her to be paralyzed for the rest of her life, young lady. Your lucky she isn’t suing you for the medical bill now,” her mom said clicking delete while Alya screeched in outrage.

“Good. I hope you don’t have to hear from us again. The Dupain-Chengs will also like to say this, your daughter is banned from ever entering the bakery or even buying from the bakery ever again. Your family is only allowed to buy for special occasions, otherwise, they don’t wish to see you in their bakery,” she said and Alya’s parents sighed but nodded understanding.

“We understand. Please, tell them how very sorry we are that this happened,” she said and the lawyer nodded.

“I will. Good day,” the lawyer gave a nod before leaving. When Alya opened her mouth to say something, both her parents and Nora glared at her. Alya’s mouth slipped shut as she hunkered slightly at the looks.

“You are in a lot of trouble, young lady,” her mom said while her dad nodded agreement and Alya looks away with a glare.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari didn’t know what she was rolling into when she entered the courtyard talking to Chloe, Nino, and Lila. The two were doing way better now and doing everything they could to show they were turning over a new leaf for the wheelchair-bound girl. And that pleased Mari greatly. She could see how sincere they were too.

“Marinette!” Adrien shouted stomping up to the girl. Mari glared at Adrien and noticed Alya was outside the school, her phone raised.  _ Looks like they planned this _ , Mari thought as Adrien stopped them before they got too far from the entrance.

“What do you want, Agreste? You know the restraining order’s details,” she said coldly and watched from the corner of her eye as Ivan went and got their teacher Lana.

“It’s not fair the terms you demanded! I did nothing wrong!” Adrien shouted and Mari glared while Alya smiled sickeningly at that.   
“Ya, I can’t believe you forced me to shut down the LadyBlog! And  _ threatened _ my mom to get her to agree!” Alya added and that had students looking at the group warily.

“I didn’t threaten anyone, Cesaire, Agreste,” that had most of the students flinching at how cold her tone was. “You two caused me so much pain. My demands are quite reasonable. I had to keep my lawyers from demanding more. As for the threat you say, Cesaire, I’m fully inclined to ask you to pay all my medical bills since you caused me to be in this wheelchair. And from the position of your phone,” she gives Alya’s phone a pointed look and smirk, “you’re breaking the terms of the agreement already and will be taken to court to see if a judge, which they probably will, agree to my terms of my assaulter, you, paying for all my medical bills that resulted from the attack,” she said and everyone glared at Alya.

“That’s just ridiculous!” Alya shouted.

“Marinette, this is out of control. We’re your friends!” Adrien said and Mari scowled while the rest of the class grimaces. They understood what they did wrong. They knew they aren’t friends with Mari anymore.

_ They were civil _ .

They did what they could to show Mari they were sorry but knew not to push. But those two didn’t get the message.

“No, Cesaire, Agreste, we  _ aren’t _ friends, nor is it ridiculous. Agreste, you harassed me for trying to tell everyone the truth. You treated me like  _ I _ was the one causing all the bullying. And Cesaire,  _ you pushed _ me down concrete stairs. You  _ put _ me in a wheelchair. You published articles slandering me and my family. I am perfectly in my right to sue you for assault and slander. We aren’t friends, nor will we ever be friends, nor will I ever  _ think _ about you again. You are  _ dead _ to me. I don’t care what you do with your lives as long as you  _ never _ talk to me again or try slandering my name,” she said and right then Lana came over with a stern expression as she grabbed Adrien’s arm and marched over to Alya and grabbed her arm as well.

She glared at the two as she forced them to sit on the steps. “You two  _ knew _ the terms of the restraining order. You two are in big trouble. I’ve already contacted your parents and the police and we will  _ stay _ here until they arrive. Miss Dupain-Cheng explicitly stated in the restraining order that if caught breaking the terms and conditions, she will take you to court. You better hope your parents take it easy on you,” Lana said and the two gulped as they stared at the icy expression on their now former teachers face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Damian smirked as he watched Miss Grayson walk the two hooligans out of the courtyard. He was pleased to see the two getting what they deserved as he watched their parents arrive berating them while the police arrived themselves and put them into their cruiser to take them to the station.

People were muttering around him when they saw Agreste’s father, Gabriel, appear since the man was practically a cryptid. He rolled his eyes at that as he made his way over to Mari with a small smile on his lips. “Are you alright, Angel?” he asked leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips before looking over her face.

“Yes, I’m alright, Dove. A little shaken, but fine,” she answered and he nodded with a small smile.

“That’s good. Why don’t we get to class now?” he suggested and Mari nodded and let Damian push her forward, Lila and Chloe following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ya, this is short. But, ive been losing inspiration for this fic. Im sorry. For the time being, this fic is now on Hiatus. I dont know when or if I’ll come back to this. You can keep sending prompts but just be warned that itll be quite a while before their used. Again Im sorry, I hope you enjoyed this chap nonetheless. Until next time -Love Willa<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is! This took quite a while to wright I’ll admit. But it was worth it. i had fun writing this. i will apologize thou for any mistakes in medical or law stuff. I did my best. If u know what i did wrong, feel free to tell me n i WILL fix it. Anyways, i hope u enjoyed this slightly(?) angsty piece. I just had to write it after seeing that prompt on Tumblr. Until next time!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
